Remembering
by truemysterys
Summary: {SPOILERS FOR 5x22, 5x23 FOLLOW} After returning from New York, several characters reflect on everything that has happened in the past few weeks.
"Killian, I swear to god." Emma mutters, as Killian smirks at her, cards in hand.

"What, Swan, can you not comprehend that even with your so-called 'superpower' that someone could beat you at a bluffing game, which I remind you is all about lying?" He asks smugly, and Emma strongly fights the urge to wipe that smirk off his face. Whether that would be by kissing him or slapping him in the face, she hasn't decided.

"Come on, one more round." He says, and Emma shakes her head, "Why, you scared you're about to get beaten again?"

"Not a chance, pirate. Because, I know for a fact, you are cheating." She says, and he looks at her in feigned shock.

"You sound just like your father in Neverland, you know." He says, jokingly, but Emma wonders how much of that is a joke. And what does he mean?

"How?" She asks, and Killian realises he made a careless remark.

"Back in Neverland, when your father found out I was vying for your attention with Baelfire-"

"Neal." Emma interrupts.

"To me, he is always going to be Baelfire, love. Anyway, when he found this out, he sort of went out of his way to say you were never going to fall for, as I was 'just a pirate', I believe is a direct quote from the prince himself. Don't think he was all too keen on me." Killian adds, trying to lighten the mood, but Emma isn't falling for it.

"He said that? Honestly?" She asks, and Killian nods solemnly, "How could he?"

"To be fair, Swan, you pretty much said it yourself." Killian adds, and Emma hits him lightly on the arm.

"Because at the time, I didn't know what I wanted. All I knew was that at that point in time the most important thing was finding Henry and defeating Pan. I wasn't all too bothered about some cliché love triangle that was emerging between us." She says matter-of-factly, and Killian remembers how much he lost, trying to save her.

"But now we're together, love. That's all that matters." He says, and he moves to sit next to Emma on her sofa. She snuggles into him, and he wraps his arm around her shoulder, the leather almost tickling her neck.

"I wish we never had to go through everything." She whispers, as she rests her head against his chest.

"I do too, sometimes. But then I remember, everything I have done that got us into this mess, I have done for you. And it paid off, in the end. Because here we are." He says, planting a kiss on top of her head lightly.

"I wish Neal was still alive." Emma mutters, unsure of whether Killian has heard her.

"Baelfire moved on, that's all we could hope for." He whispers back, and Emma realises Killian did hear her. But at least he didn't take it the wrong way, as though she was still in love with him. She still loves him, she always will, she had a child with him, but she knows they were not meant to be in the end. After all, she and Killian are True Love.

They just laid like that for a while, with Emma and Killian intertwined on the couch, reflecting on all the loved ones lost. Emma thinking about Neal, Killian about Robin.

But they weren't the only ones.

/

In the Mayor's office, Regina was sat on the floor, near the fire. She was sat on the cushions, a glass of red wine on the table. She remembered sitting her with Robin, before the whole Marian/Zelena problem arose, and they sat there, reflecting on how much of a whirlwind this romance had been, and how hilarious it was that they practically hated each other in the lost year.

And now Robin was gone. Regina tried not to cry, and tried to just stay happy.

She heard a knock on the door, and saw Zelena standing there, with tears streaming down her face.

"I was just remembering Hades. I-" She broke off,a sob blocking her throat, and Regina walked over to give her a hug.

"Shh, shh, I know. Let it out, sis." Regina said soothingly, as her sister broke down in tears in her arms.

"How are you so calm?" Zelena asked, "You just lost the love of your life and you're just standing around as though you just lost a handbag?" If anyone else had said that, Regina would have thought they were trying to wonder whether Robin had actually meant that much to Regina. But, knowing Zelena was going through the same thing as her, she knows that Zelena just wants to know how.

"I don't know, sis. I just remember losing Daniel, and losing Robin so many times, that now I sort of just expect him to come back, I think. But then I remember, he isn't. And I just have to get on with my life, and honour him." Regina said simply, and Zelena started crying again.

"I'm sorry. For taking Robin from you as Marian, and for trusting Hades." She cried, and Regina let go of her.

"Hades was your True Love, Zelena, you couldn't help but trust him. I don't blame you, or anyone. If I was still the Evil Queen, I could blame practically anyone for this. But I'm not anymore, and besides, we have bigger things to worry about, like that idiot Hyde that Gold brought." Regina said in annoyance, and Zelena laughed.

"Only you would put aside your mourning to stop someone like Hyde." She said, and Regina suddenly felt very heroic.

"I guess so. But, someone has to, and also, Henry is the tiniest bit occupied with that Violet girl. I don't trust her." Regina said, and now Zelena held her arm.

"I don't think it's really your place to decide that for him anymore, sis. He's a teenager, he needs his own space now." Zelena said sympathetically, and Regina nodded.

"Anyway, instead of mourning like the two idiots we are, I've started some great red wine and I have lots of trashy movies we could watch. You in?" Regina asked, and Zelena laughed. It almost felt like they were living normal lives, two sisters who had always been there for each other. When in real life Zelena had pretty much hated Regina the moment she knew she existed, mainly out of hatred for their mother, and had caused chaos in her life. But now, the two of them were back where they were always meant to be, together. As sisters.

"Yeah, why not. I need something to laugh about anyway." Zelena said happily, and the two of them walked out of the office to have a girl's night in.

/

 _An: Okay, I know this story is basically trash, but who knows? Still annoyed Robin is gone, still annoyed at basically everything, Hyde is oddly attractive but I hate him, Henry and Violet are adorable, Henry has finally stopped being a whiny teenager and having a strop, and our anchors Snowing are still okay (unsurprisingly). So yeah, good luck for season six!_

 _mystery x x_


End file.
